


Bloom Drabbles~ Ray x Yu-hwa

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Some drabbles from Tumblr exploring the relationship between Ray and Yu-hwa <3





	1. Hair

Yu-hwa watched the screen carefully. She knew that the redhead that Ray considered their enemy was preoccupied, but since he could be back at any time to reinforce the servers defences, she knew it was best to keep a steady eye on things. She wouldn’t have been as worried about it if Ray had been there with her, but he was nowhere to be found, and his absence added extra pressure. She was desperate to be of some use to him, but she had to admit that even under his tutelage, hacking was not her forte.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Ray slipped in through the door with a frown on his face, and Yu-hwa turned her entire chair to face him.

“Ray! What’s the matter? You look miserable.”

He sighed. “Yes… well…” He parted his hair, and she peered over to see the cause of his distress.

“Wow! Red? I can’t imagine you as a redhead,” Yu-hwa chuckled.

Ray pouted. “Nor do I want you to. I wanted to dye my hair this morning, but I lost my train of thought while I was switching some flowers to a larger planter and, well, now I have to suffer with these disgusting roots until I get a break.”

Yu-hwa laughed and pulled her own pink hair tightly to reveal black roots beginning to show through. “I feel your pain.”

“I can’t imagine you having such dark hair,” Ray said, “but I bet you’d look pretty with any colour hair.” He blushed a little and turned away. “I can’t stand to have my hair like this though. I want to tear it out.”

“Why don’t we dye each others hair?” Yu-hwa suggested. “You can come to my room later.” Now it was her turn to turn red in the face. “I mean, because my room has a bigger bathroom.”

Ray grinned. “Okay, that sounds good. Thank you Yu-hwa.”

“No problem,” she said, her face still burning, but she smiled. “It’s a date.”

“Yeah,” said Ray, chewing on his bottom lip, trying to keep his own smile from breaking into a full on grin. “A date.”


	2. Bird

“Umm, Ray?”

Yu-hwa poked her head into the information room, looking slightly worried.

“Hmm?” Ray turned and eyed her suspiciously. “What is it?”

Yu-hwa twisted a length of hair around in her fingers. “Do you like birds?”

Ray cocked his head. “Birds?”

She nodded. “Small ones. Sparrows.”

He shrugged. “I suppose I don’t hate them.”

“Oh good,” she sighed, stepping into the room with a box in her hand. “I found this in the garden. It’s hurt.”

Ray peered into the box, slowly closing his eyes when he saw a frail brown bird inside, its wing completely wrecked. “It looks like a bigger bird tried to have it for lunch.” He looked up at Yu-hwa. “It might have been better to leave it to nature.”

“No!” Yu-hwa cried out furiously. “If we can help it, we should! Isn’t that what we do here at Mint Eye?”

Ray sighed. “People and birds are very different.”

Yu-hwa pouted, her eyes damp with tears, and Ray had no choice but to relent.

“It will need water,” he said with a sigh, “and warm bedding. Maybe we can dig up a worm from outside, though I doubt it will eat. If it survives, we’ll take it to a vet in the morning.”

Yu-hwa leaned in and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, to which his entire face flushed bright red.

“You’re the best Ray!” she gushed.

 

Ray was true to his word and immediately went to the garden to find a worm while Yu-hwa ripped up an old towel to provide somewhere soft and warm for the small bird to rest. They sat together, huddled over the poor creature, hoping and praying that it would survive. After many hours, Ray felt Yu-hwa slowly leaning against him as she began to drift to sleep. She was soft and warm, and he rested his head on top of hers, relishing their closeness.

He knew the bird would die. There was no way that something so damaged could live a long life. It had been broken and beaten by those much stronger. It never had a chance. He bit his lip, watching as it’s life slipped away, its beak open, taking desperate breaths until there was nothing left. A tear escaped his eye, and he gently rocked Yu-hwa, whose eyes snapped instantly open.

“I’m so sorry,” said Ray, this voice thick with emotion.

Yu-hwa’s eyes were quick to spill tears, her rasping sobs making Ray’s heart ache. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. He didn’t care that her tears soaked his clothes, that her grip on him would leave bruises. All he cared about was supporting the most loving and compassionate woman he knew. He would hold her for as long as she needed him. If he could, he would hold on to her forever.


	3. Help

Ray stared at Yu-hwa’s empty chair, wondering where his assistant could possibly be. She was never usually this late to start work, but he had watched seventeen minutes pass by from the time she was supposed to have arrived. He glanced at his phone and found nothing, his heart sinking.

“Yu-hwa,” he sighed as he scrolled through their recent messages, looking for any mistake that he had made or hint that she had grown tired of him.

The door opened, and Ray turned, hoping to see that instantly recognisable head of pink hair rushing in apologetically, and quickly had to hide his disappointment when he saw his savior standing in the doorway.

“Ray,” she said sweetly. “Yu-hwa won’t be able to join you today.”

“What?” Ray asked, his eyes widened with terror as he imagined all the horrible things that could keep Yu-hwa away from him, the elixir being highest on the list.

Savior saw the distress on his face and sighed. “She has women’s troubles. She’s going to stay in bed for today.”

Ray did not feel any more enlightened on his assistants situation at all, but he nodded. The savior seemed to be content with his reaction and said her goodbyes before gracefully walking out of the room.

“Women’s troubles?” Ray wondered aloud. “What sort of troubles do women have? Is Yu-hwa in danger?”

That thought spurred him into action, his need to protect Yu-hwa greater than his desire to complete his current work. He rushed out of the room and hurried through the corridors of Magenta, up the stairs and along the hallway to Yu-hwa’s door. He knocked and waited for a reply that didn’t come. Hesitantly, he tried the handle. The door opened. He stepped inside.

Yu-hwa was laid in bed, curled up and looking pale. The bed-sheets were pulled up to her neck, but she had one foot sticking out, hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Have you come to witness me in my weakened state?” she asked dramatically.

Ray’s eyes filled with tears. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

Yu-hwa sighed. “Mother nature did this. I want to die.”

Ray rushed to her side, the tears spilling down onto his knees has he crouched down to see her face. “Yu-hwa, please, is there anything I can do? I’d rather let myself be tortured than see you suffer.”

She squinted at him. “Gosh Ray, don’t be upset. I’ll be fine eventually.” She reached her hand out and wiped away his tears with her thumb. “I’m on my period. It’s painful as hell, but I’ll be fine in a few days. Today is the worst day though. Savior said I should stay in bed.”

Ray held her hand softly against his cheek, cherishing her gentle caress, but he still felt confused.

_Women’s troubles?_

_Periods?_

He decided that some researching was in order. He kissed the back of Yu-hwa’s hand and promised to be back later.

* * *

 

Ray arrived back at Yu-hwa’s room a few hours later, his arms weighed down with bags.

“What the-?” Yu-hwa sat up and stared in surprise.

“I got one of the believers to drive me into town,” he said with a proud smile, then he blushed and looked down at his hands. “I didn’t know what was wrong with you, even after you told me. I looked it up on the internet.” He wiped his eyes. “I thought that there would be something I could do to take away your pain, but there isn’t anything. I can’t help you at all.”

“Oh Ray,” said Yu-hwa sympathetically. “You don’t have to worry so much. It isn’t like I haven’t had to deal with this every month since I was twelve.” She laughed humorlessly. “It sucks, but it’s just something most women have to deal with. Some months are worse than others. This just happens to be a bad month.”

Ray stared at her, in awe of her strength. “I bought some things that I thought might cheer you up a little,” he said, and began to empty the bags. They were mostly filled with chocolate, but he had also bought painkillers, sanitary towels, tampons and heat pads. Then he pulled out a soft teddy bear. “If you press his tummy, he lights up and plays a melody.” He squeezed the toy and its body emitted a soft green glow as the chimes of a familiar childhood nursery rhyme played out. “I thought it would be relaxing,” Ray continued, “and it’s so cute and soft.” He handed over the toy.

Yu-hwa stroked its plush fur and held it to her chest. “I love it Ray, thank you.”

She looked as if she might cry, so Ray unwrapped a bar of chocolate that he’d picked because it was his favourite, broke a chunk off, and held it out for Yu-hwa. Still holding tightly to the teddy, Yu-hwa didn’t take the chocolate with her hands, instead leaning forward and letting Ray place it directly into her mouth. He felt a pleasurable shudder as her lips grazed his fingertips, and he smiled at her as she seemed to enjoy it.

“Are you going to keep me company?” Yu-hwa asked. “I don’t want to eat all this chocolate by myself.”

Ray chuckled. “I am more than happy to stay.” He took a bite of chocolate, glad that the best way to help Yu-hwa was just by being with her, something that he was always willing to do.


	4. Drawing

Ray smiled as the sound of clacking keys was replaced by the scratching of pencil on paper. He chanced a glance at Yu-hwa, watching as she drew something small in her sketch book, her brow creased as she focused.

“What’s that?” he asked, turning fully in his chair.

Yu-hwa’s head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise that Ray had noticed her. “Oh, I was just doodling a butterfly. I’m sorry, I’ll get back to work.”

Ray chuckled and rolled his chair across the floor until he was sitting beside her. “Can I see?”

Yu-hwa shrugged and turned the book towards him, her face becoming a little pink as she glanced away shyly.

“I wish I could draw like this,” Ray said with a sad sigh. “I’m really good for nothing except hacking.”

That’s not true,” Yu-hwa told him sternly, her brow furrowed as she glared at him. “You are so clever Ray, and you know so much about flowers.” She opened her sketch book to an empty page and gave it to him along with her pencil. “Anyone can draw. It just takes practise to be able to draw well.”

Ray stared down at the blank page, his face suddenly very pale. “You… want me to draw?”

Yu-hwa grinned. “Yes. Draw something that you can see. It’s good to draw from reality so that later you can be more confident about drawing from imagination.” She tapped her chin as she thought about more things he might find helpful. “Hmm, if you draw from life, make sure you spend just as much time looking at the thing you’re drawing as you do looking down at your paper. You can’t copy something if you don’t actually look at it.” She chuckled. “I have a book full of old drawings of my shoes.”

Ray laughed, looking around the room for something he could try to draw.

“Let me know when you’re done,” she said, turning back to her monitor.

Ray moved back to his desk. He watched Yu-hwa for a bit as she focused. Her pink hair was tucked behind her ears, not the way that she usually wore it, but it was something she did occasionally when she was trying hard to concentrate. Her glasses were sitting a little crooked on her nose, but she hadn’t seemed to notice. The frames were too large for her face, but Ray knew that she would never wear contact lenses like he did. He had suggested it to her once and she had spent the following ten minutes cringing at the thought of having a foreign object in her eye. He continued to watch as her lips moved slightly as she read the words on the screen. She looked so cute, his Yu-hwa. She made him feel so happy. He turned back to the sketch book and began to draw.

* * *

“I’m done.”

Yu-hwa turned to Ray to see him smiling nervously at her.

“It’s not quite how I hoped it would look, but I don’t think it’s horrible,” he said as his face heated up.

Yu-hwa took the book from his, her eyes gazing down at the page now filled with pencil marks.

“ _Wow_.”

It wasn’t perfect. He’d pressed down too hard with the pencil and the lines were thick and dark, but it was good. It was better than good. She recognised her own face on the paper immediately.

“I know it’s not great,” he started to backtrack. “You’re far more beautiful than I could ever draw-”

“Ray,” Yu-hwa interrupted before he could continue to self-depricate. “This is amazing. You must have drawn before.”

Ray blushed hard. “Well, I used to draw in a diary I had when I was little, but they were just simple stick drawings. I haven’t done anything like this since becoming an adult.”

Yu-hwa grinned at him proudly. “Well Ray, you have talent. Let’s draw together some time. I’d love to go to the park with you and draw all of the beautiful things we see.”

Ray smiled, his heart filled with adoration for his partner. “That would be perfect Yu-hwa. Thank you.”

She leaned over to him, her fingers softly brushing against his until they became intertwined. “Never doubt yourself Ray. You can do anything you want to, and I’ll always be right by your side. Let’s be happy together, and do all of the things that we love.”

Ray squeezed her hand gently. She wanted to stay with him, to have a future with him, to make memories with him. Right in that moment, as he gazed into her sweet brown eyes whilst feeling the warmth of her hand in his, Ray felt the happiest he’d ever been in his life.

 

 


	5. Silence/Rain

Yu-hwa laid on the grass, looking up at the grey sky. It looked like it might rain, but she wanted to enjoy a few moments of silence before the heavens opened.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had heard nothing at all. The information room was always filled with the tapping of fingers on keyboards, the whirring of the fans in the computers, the gentle hum of electricity.

Silence was a rare commodity. She had missed it.

“Yu-hwa?”

But that sound was something she adored.

“Ray?”

She leaned her head back to see her partner staring down at her, his gentle green eyes filled with concern.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re safe. When I saw you laying there so still, I thought you might be hurt.”

Yu-hwa smiled, grateful for his concern. “I was just enjoying a little quiet time.”

“Oh.” Ray frowned. “Should I leave?”

Yu-hwa sat up, grabbing his hand. “Stay?” She entwined her fingers with his. “Lay down with me for a little while.”

Ray did as she asked without question, his shoulder pressed against hers, their warmth mingling. “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

Yu-hwa hummed, laying down again with Ray’s hand still in hers. She turned her head to look at him. He was so beautiful. His soft white hair fluttering as the gentle breeze caressed it, his eyes gazing up at the sky with the brightness and curiosity of a child. He must have felt her gaze on him as he turned to look back at her.

His eyes widened briefly as if he were surprised by their closeness. His lips parted, her name ready on his tongue, when the first drop of rain hit his cheek. “Ah!”

They sat up in unison as the sky suddenly burst and the rain began to fall as if it were an entire ocean above their heads. By the time they were on their feet they were already soaked to the skin. Yu-hwa laughed and danced, and Ray couldn’t help but share her joy. They were already drenched, what did it matter if they took their time to go back indoors?

“Dance with me Ray?” asked Yu-hwa, holding out her hand.

“But there’s no music.”

“Then let’s dance to the sound of the rain.”

She draped an arm over his shoulder as his hand slipped into hers. His heart was beating hard against her, but he was warm and comforting, and he held her close as they began to sway together in the rain.

“Yu-hwa,” he whispered as he gently rested his cheek against her pink hair, the two of them completely soaked through. “Thank you for this moment of silence.”

Yu-hwa smiled. “And thank you, Ray, for dancing with me in the rain.”


	6. Perfect Day

Yu-hwa Lee had barely opened her eyes when there was a loud knock on the door. She frowned, yawning and pushing back her pink hair. She was due to be in the information room - working hard with her boss, Ray - but not for another hour. She dragged herself out of bed - grateful for the thick, fleecy pyjamas she’d received as a gift from the saviour - and sloped towards the door. A grin lit up her sleepy face as she opened it.

“Ray!”

“Yu-hwa! Good morning,” said Ray brightly. “Sorry if I woke you, but…” He held up a small, brown-paper parcel wrapped with twine. His green eyes glittered. “I wanted to give you this.”

Yu-hwa raised her brow in surprise but took the parcel without question. “Thank you,” she said, running her eyes over him. He was not dressed in his usual, vibrantly-coloured clothes. Instead, he was wearing a thick, grey parka and boots. “Are you going somewhere?”

“After I’ve seen you open your present,” he answered.

Yu-hwa laughed and allowed Ray into her room, wondering just what he had brought her and why. It was too early to be a Christmas present, but she could feel his excitement as he watched her eagerly - waiting to see what her reaction would be. Not wanting to keep him in suspense any longer, she pulled at the string and unfolded the paper. She smiled. Inside was a beautiful beret with matching mittens.

“Ray, these are lovely,” she squealed, immediately putting the hat on and turning to look at him.

“It suits you,” he said with a hint of relief in his voice. “I’m so glad you like them.” He looked down at his hands, picking at his roughly chewed nails. “I wondered… would you spend some time with me today? There’s something I want us to do together.”

“Oh,” said Yu-hwa, surprised at his request. “I don’t mind that at all, as long as we won’t get into trouble for missing work.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Ray replied with a childlike grin. “I stayed up and got everything done last night. All that needs running today are the updates, and I set them to run automatically.”

Yu-hwa frowned. “I wish you’d take better care of yourself. It’s not good to miss sleep.”

Ray looked at her with unabashed adoration. “You’re so sweet, Yu-hwa. I hope you always stay so gentle.” He moved back to the door. “Get dressed for cold weather. I’ll wait for you in the hallway.”

Yu-hwa watched him go, then rushed to get a quick shower. She dried before dressing herself in jeans and a sweater. Ray was so sweet, but she had no idea what he wanted to do today that would need outdoor clothes. It was no weather for a pair of hackers. She pulled on some boots, her new beret and mittens, and a thick coat. There was no way she would feel the chill now, whatever he had planned. Feeling excited, she stepped into the hallway where Ray stood patiently.

“This might sound a little strange,” he said, pulling a piece of black cloth from his pocket, “but do you mind if I blindfold you?”

Yu-hwa’s brow quirked. “That’s… a strange question. And why do you have a blindfold on-hand? Ray… are you…”

Ray’s face bloomed red at Yu-hwa’s teasing. “What?! No!! It’s nothing weird! I just…”

Yu-hwa held her stomach as she laughed at his blustering, and soon Ray was laughing, too - doubled over and clinging onto her shoulder to hold himself up. Yu-hwa wiped her streaming eyes as she eventually calmed, sweeping her hair to one side so that Ray could put on the blindfold.

“I’m trusting you not to let me fall down the stairs or walk into a wall,” she said as he covered her eyes.

“I won’t let any harm come to you, Yu-hwa,” he said softly, taking her hand. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Yu-hwa squeezed his fingers, feeling his warmth through her woollen mittens. Her heart was beating just a little faster as he carefully led her through Magenta with one hand resting on her back to gently guide her. The other hand held her hand securely - his touch a silent promise to protect her.

Before too long, Yu-hwa heard the creak of doors opening and felt the chill of cool air on her cheeks. As Ray continued to guide her further outside, she heard a strange crunching underfoot that made her tense.

“Are you ready for the surprise?” Ray whispered, his fingers brushing against her cheek as he reached for the blindfold.

Yu-hwa felt a pleasant tingle at his unexpected touch, then her eyes were uncovered, and she gasped at the sight. All around her, the garden was covered in a smooth blanket of snow - as yet untouched by a single person.

“When did it snow?!” Yu-hwa asked as she stared in wonder.

“Overnight,” said Ray with a grin, “but I noticed last week that it was forecast, and that’s why I bought the hats and gloves.”

Yu-hwa looked up at him with a wide smile, cupping his face in her gloved hands. “Let’s be the first to make footprints in the snow, Ray!”

Ray nodded, a short, sharp motion as determination gleamed in his eyes. He pulled his own gloves from the pockets of his coat and put them on. “Let’s do it!”

Yu-hwa took his hand, and together they stepped forward. The snow made a satisfying crunch as it compressed under the treads of their boots. Another step, and Yu-hwa could see Ray’s smile widen as he glanced down to see the print his boot had left behind him. They walked together across the garden, their steps evolving into bunny hops as they discovered new ways in which they could cross the snowy expanse. Yu-hwa tried to jump as far as she could, but weighed down by boots and winter clothes, it wasn’t very far. By the time they had reached the far side of the garden, they were both giggling like children - their cheeks pink and aching with joy.

“This is fun,” Ray said, panting lightly. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’ve never left footprints in the snow?” Yu-hwa asked him, leaning her head against his shoulder as she admired the mess they’d made.

“When I was a child, I didn’t get to go out much. I didn’t know what it meant to play. My life was…” He blushed. “Oh! Well, I’ll tell you about it some time, but let’s have fun today. I want this to be a happy day, Yu-hwa. I want to spend the whole day seeing you smile.”

Yu-hwa glanced up at him. His green eyes locked on hers were filled with uncertainty. It was a look she had become familiar with - his fear that he had said or done something that would make her hate him. But hating him was something she knew she could never do. She smiled.

“Yu-hwa,” Ray whispered, almost as if he hadn’t meant to say her name out loud at all.

“I want to see you smile, too, Ray,” she said. “Let’s play in the snow and make lots of happy memories together.” She grabbed his arm, her brown eyes wide with excitement. “Let’s build a snowman!”

Ray’s child-like laughter rang through the garden, and the two of them began to pile up mounds of snow, scooping it up with gloved hands and building something that vaguely resembled the body of a snowman. Yu-hwa eyed it with scrutiny.

“It’s a bit…” She sighed and tilted her head. “I think we can do better.”

Ray also frowned at their snow pile. “It definitely doesn’t look like the snowmen I’ve seen in pictures.” His fingers brushed Yu-hwa’s, pulling her attention back to him. “You don’t want to give up, do you?”

Yu-hwa pouted. “No way.” Her lips curved into a devilish grin. “How about a little competition? Let’s see who can build the best snowman.”

Ray looked down thoughtfully, but when his eyes lifted again, they were filled with determination. “I don’t want to make you sad if I win.” A smirk danced on his lips.

Yu-hwa scoffed at his challenge. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.”

For a moment, their fingers interlocked. They exchanged a glance as they shared a moment where there was nothing in the world but the two of them.

Then chaos descended.

Yu-hwa repeated the process of piling up snow, pressing and moulding it to a shape that pleased her before packing together a smaller ball of snow to place atop the mound as a head.

Ray’s method was to roll the snow, producing something that looked just like the snowmen he had seen in pictures. But he didn’t stop when he had finished just one. Grinning from ear to ear, he kept going; rolling more snow, making more snowmen, his cheeks becoming ruddier, and his breath clouding in front of his face.

Yu-hwa watched him, engrossed in his progress. A warm feeling filled her chest. She wasn’t sure why she felt like crying, but she knew that it wasn’t out of sadness. There was something moving about the way he had reverted to a boyhood he had never had the chance to enjoy.

His eyes sparkled gleefully as he built snowman after snowman. Some were no higher than his knee, while others approached shoulder-height. The smile never left his face, and Yu-hwa quickly pulled out her phone, removing her mittens to open the camera and take a snapshot that she could cherish forever.

“Did you just…”

“Ah!” Yu-hwa stuffed her phone in her pocket. “Caught in the act!”

“You stopped building?” He frowned. “Are you bored?”

Yu-hwa fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course, I’m not bored. I was just…” She blushed and glanced down at the soft, white ground. “You looked so happy. I wanted to take a photo, so I never forget the way you looked in that moment.”

“Yu-hwa…” Ray said, his breathy voice snatched by a sudden chill breeze.

Yu-hwa grabbed a handful of snow, quickly moulding it into a ball and throwing it directly at Ray’s shoulder.

“Wha-?”

“Snowball fight!” she cried out, her smile splitting into a grin as she prepared another projectile to launch.

Ray was on his heel in a second, running from Yu-hwa with as much speed as he could muster while fleeing in the snow. She shrieked and whooped in his wake, throwing the balls without much force but enjoying the thrill the game offered until her foot slipped out from beneath her. Yu-hwa skidded, landing flat on her back.

“Yu-hwa!” Ray rushed to her side, dropping to his knees despite the freezing snow that soaked his trousers. “Oh, Yu-hwa, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?”

Yu-hwa blinked a few times as she recovered from the shock of the fall, then smiled sweetly up at him. “Why are you apologising?” she asked. “I’m just making a snow angel.” She spread her arms and legs, causing the snow beneath her form the shape of an angel. “Help me up,” she sighed once she was done. “It’s freezing down here.”

Ray took her hand and pulled her into his arms to hold her close. They both looked down at the ground, admiring Magenta’s new angel.

“It’s not bad,” Yu-hwa said with a giggle, resting her head on Ray’s chest. “What do you think?”

Ray squeezed her gently. “It’s beautiful, but I much prefer you.” He looked down at her just as she peered up at him. Her cheeks filled with blush and her eyes shone as bright as the light on the pure white snow. “You must be cold. Shall we go back inside? I can light the fire and make us a warm drink.”

Yu-hwa smiled, biting her lower lip. “That sounds so perfect, Ray.”

Ray’s breath caught as he gazed into her eyes. Then he took a step back from her, taking her damp, mittened hand, and led her back into the warmth of Magenta.

Yu-hwa hadn’t realised how cold she was until they were walking through the long hallways towards the lounge area. Her damp clothes chilled her skin, and she trembled, her teeth chattering as they went. Ray pulled her closer - sharing with her the minimal warmth his body could offer.

“I’ll start the fire, then I’ll make us some hot chocolate to drink,” he said. “That should get you warmed up in no time.”

Yu-hwa smiled despite how cold she felt. Ray had always done his best to take care of her, and at the very least, that knowledge warmed her heart. She leaned further into him as they walked until they reached the lounge. Ray helped her to take off her coat and boots and then fetched a thick, fleecy blanket, wrapping it around her so he could set the fire in the fireplace.

“Come over here,” he beckoned, patting a spot on the rug where she could safely sit and warm herself.

Yu-hwa did as he asked, and the heat of the flames warmed her up in no time. Ray disappeared for a few minutes, and when he returned, he brought with him two mugs of hot chocolate. He sat with Yu-hwa on the floor and offered her the drink, and they huddled together quietly as the orange flames danced within the fireplace.

Yu-hwa finished her drink and leaned against Ray - her eyelids heavy, her body warm and relaxed. “I had such a perfect day today,” she said drowsily. “Thank you.” She rested her head in his lap. Gently, he stroked her hair, relaxing her further until she could no longer fight the urge to sleep.

“Yu-hwa?”

***

She didn’t respond, not that he had expected her to. Her breathing had become slower and deeper. “You’re asleep. That… makes this easier, I suppose.” He took a deep breath, a smile on his lips as he gazed down at her sleeping form - his fingers still caressing her pink locks. “Today might have been the best day of my life. I can’t remember a time when I’ve laughed and smiled so much. You’ve changed my life. Thank you.”

He chewed on his lip for a moment before he continued. “There’s something I want to tell you. I’ve wanted to say it for so long… Yu-hwa, I lo- No, this isn’t the time. I want to be able to say it to your face. I want to tell you how I feel while looking into your eyes. So, I’ll wait.” He brushed his fingers over her face, a sleepy smile drifting onto her expression. “Sleep well,” he whispered, and wrapped his arms around her - happy and content.


End file.
